Sureal
by Hentai-Dorkfish
Summary: Draco has changed a lot over the course of a few years, and it's now his seventh year. This was my very first fan fic, so please be kind to it!
1. Sureal Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
As I looked at my ceiling I finally came to the conclusion that it would not change or do anything even though I wanted it to. I had been in this house for three days. And even though I had gotten a good sleep last night, I wouldn't tonight. For the past four hours I was just thinking of things that a normal person would think of such as: ' why is this crazed madman after me?' I mean, yeah I know the answer to that question but still.  
  
So after a horrible three hours I decided to take a walk through the school. As I passed peoples Houses (I knew some who lived in each one,) I wondered, ' why does Susan despise me?' and 'why does the whole world hate me?' then I remembered. It's because of my father. My father has murdered countless amounts of muggles. And then after he does it he claims he was under the controlling curse. That's bull crap and he knows it. Everyone is afraid of my father. He is a lunatic. And on top of that everyone thinks I'm going to be just like him, too. Well I got news for them. That's never going to happen. To my surprise my walk was done, no one had caught me and I was back in bed. I was calmed now and went straight to sleep.  
  
Today is my first day in my last year at Hogwarts. And I can't believe myself… I can't stand it, but I'm in love with a girl who hates me.  
  
The day started fine. I was in a good mood. I even worked up the courage to smile, yes smile at the girl I love. Then I looked over at who was next to her. Potter and Weasley as always. Oh well, it's not as if I care. They both have girlfriends anyway… Suddenly I had the urge to go and sit with them. I held back my urge though. If I went and sat next to them they'd make me a laughing stock. Geez. Why'd I have to go and make enemies with them? Oh, I know why, I never thought I'd fall for a muggle born. I shook my head and thought 'why me?'  
  
*  
  
I thought I was going crazy when I saw him smile at me. And on top of that, it wasn't a smirk or an evil smile either. All I saw was warmth, warmth that he'd NEVER directed tward me before. I mentioned this to Harry and Ron and all they did was ask me if I was okay. No, I'm not okay. I mean, geez I've only liked this guy since last year! And maybe there's a chance he likes me. What am I talking about? The guy gives me enough insults to last me a lifetime and then he suddenly acts like someone gave him a love potion or something. I scratch my head and don't pay attention all day because of him. Then when I finally get to the class I have with him, Snape pairs me up with him! It's all I can do not to look at him too much. Then when we're done he compliments me! Maybe I am going crazy.   
  
Earlier this evening I wrote him the following:  
  
Draco,  
  
Would you care to explain what on Earth is going on? I'm totally in the dark. Please meet me outside the Great Hall tonight after dinner.  
  
Hermione  
  
I figured I'd give it to him in potions. I mean he's been acting really weird ever since the beginning of the term.   
  
(When ever * appears people are changing narration. J)  
  
*  
  
Tonight all I could think of was what I'm going to do when my father gets wind of this. He will k…i…l…l… more people. Maybe even me… oh man. Why'd I have to fall for her? Why, why, WHY? !   
  
  
  
*  
  
Today I woke up late. Hmmm I wonder why? You know perfectly well why. I hurried into the great Hall and wondered why no one was there. Then it dawned on me: " It's Saturday!"  
  
Then I thought, 'oh no. How am I going to give this to Draco?' I turned not feeling hungry and left.  
  
*  
  
On Saturday I overslept. I went to go to the Great Hall and still wasn't quite awake, wandering around, almost blind. When I got to the door I ran into someone. I fell to the ground, wondering whom I had run into. I lay still for a moment, then sat up. I looked around to see who fell down, too. I saw Hermione going toward her common room. Her hair was messy. I must of run into her. Oops. I got up to go after her and apologize, but something else caught my eye. There was a folded up piece of parchment on the floor.  
  
*  
  
As I was leaving, cursing at my ignorance, I ran into Draco. Literally. He fell down, leaving me time to escape. As I walked up the marble staircase, I realized that I could have given him my note. Searching my robes I searched for it. Oh no! It wasn't there! I must have dropped it when I fell down. I went back to see if it was there, and it wasn't. I cursed myself again and went back up to the tower.  
  
*  
  
I picked up the folded up parchment and unfolded it. I saw that it was addressed to me. I read the note more than ten times before deciding that I would do as she asked. I didn't have any work to do so I decided to go to the library. That's where she was every time I saw her, apart from classes. When I got there, I saw she wasn't there. I decided to have an early lunch.  
  
*  
  
I decided to eat an early lunch, seeing as I had no breakfast. And guess whom I saw there? Yep there was Draco sitting all by him-self. Just like me. I guess he wanted to compliment me more. When he saw me sit down, he got up and started walking towards me.  
  
*  
  
Right before I started eating I looked up. I saw Hermione sit down. She was all by herself too. Maybe she would talk now instead of tonight. I thought maybe I should give her that note back, too.   
  
"Hey, umm you dropped this earlier." I said as I walked up.  
  
She looked up at me and said, " Where'd you find this?"  
  
I smiled at her." You dropped it when we ran into each other this morning."  
  
"Did you read it?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I did. It was addressed to me," I said.  
  
"Your right. It is addressed to you," she sighed.  
  
"What do you mean by this?" I asked  
  
"You. What's wrong with you?" She said  
  
Before I could answer, Potter and Weasley came in.  
  
"Write me a note." She whispered. Potter looked at me and asked Hermione, "This guy bothern' you?"  
  
"No. We were just discussing the grade we got on our projects in Snape's class." 


	2. Author note

Ok people, here's the deal. This story was on my (kang-lin) other fan fiction account, but it got bored there and no one seemed to like it. I got a total of 3 reviews, all of them from people that I know. It's sad. I was hoping that since there are a lot more people reviewing for my friends and my stories here, that I could post here and get some reviews. If so I might post more chapters here. SO this story is property of me, besides me not owning the Harry Potter charecters, ok?  
  
-Kang-lin 


	3. Notes

Disclaimer:This is based on peoples from the Harry Potter series, who I (don't ) own. I just have them locked up in my basement.  
  
Chapter Two: Notes  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
To tell you the truth, I don't know what's been wrong with me. Lately I've been feeling… nice. I don't know exactly why, though. I know it's weird. See the thing is… lately I have had feelings that I have never had before. Maybe that's why I've been nice. Can you help me, please?   
  
Draco  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I don't understand. You want to go back to having everyone hate you? You see, I find your new state fine. And, why do you suddenly want to be my friend? It is a bit weird. Not that I don't LIKE you or anything, its just… I don't know. I don't know how to help you.  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione,  
  
You don't know how to help me? What a pity. Okay. Well… can you meet me in the trophy room today (Sunday) after lunch? I really need to talk to you.  
  
Draco  
  
Draco,  
  
I'll meet you this afternoon. I'll tell Harry and Ron I'm doing 'special prefect business'. But what will we do if someone catches us together? I don't think Harry bought that 'potions grade' thingy…  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione,   
  
All right. I'll see you at one 'o clock  
  
Draco  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
I know it's short. I'm sorry! I think that this chapter is totally lame, myself. But sorry about the confusion in the pov in that last chapter! From now on I will put "Hermione's POV" and "Draco's POV" I wrote this like three years ago after my internet crashed and totally messed my computer up, so there may be a few format problems! 


	4. The Meeting

Chapter Three: The Meeting  
  
*Hermione*  
  
During lunch I looked at Draco and he smiled at me again. I smiled back, but then Harry noticed. I looked down quickly.  
  
"Hermione, What are you looking at?" He demanded.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just staring off into space. Why?" I said quickly.  
  
"Your totally not here again. Are you okay?" Ron said.  
  
"Of course, I'm fine. Well I have to go." I said.  
  
"Where?" They asked.  
  
"To study." I said   
  
"Fine," They said and went back to discussing whatever they were talking about before. I went to the trophy room.  
  
*Draco*  
  
I ate lightly this morning. I had to leave before Hermione did. I arrived at the trophy room five minutes before she did. She came in softly.  
  
"Hi." I said.  
  
"Hello." She said back. "What do you really need to talk to me about?"   
  
"Uhhh…" I said not knowing where to begin. I took a deep breath and said, "I need to tell someone this. Don't ask why you. You'll find out in a minute.  
  
" I don't know why so suddenly this happened. I've fallen for a girl. I don't know how to tell her. And on top of that… if my father finds out… I'm dead. And I have deep affection for this girl. She's-"  
  
"She's me, isn't she?" she whispered.  
  
I nodded my head. I thought she would slap me or yell at me but she didn't. All she did was hug me. This of course caught me off guard. Stuff like that always has. A person has never hugged me like that before. Not even my mother, who I thought was the only person in the world who actually cared for me. I guess I was wrong.  
  
*Hermione*  
  
When I got to the trophy room, Draco was already there. He said hi and then told me this wak story about him being in love with someone. He wouldn't say who she was though. Oh well. I already knew she was I. What could I say when he told me that? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. All I could do was give him a hug. That's it.  
  
"Hermione? Don't you have anything to say?" He asked.  
  
"What can I say? I mean, its not every day a guy that you like says he loves you." I said, trying to sound as if I were talking to him normally. I knew there was a tone in my voice. I just didn't recognize it. "And you know… I used to think that you would fall for some 'purebred' girl. Not me. You understand? You see I didn't think there was an ounce of goodness in your body. That was until last year. Last year you changed. It was a dramatic change too. You suddenly became okay towards me. I wondered why that was. And also, when I looked you in the eye last year… I saw something I never saw. Kindness." I said.  
  
"Yeah. I know. See last year… was when I realized I WASN'T going to be my father. On the contrary, I became quite the opposite of him. Don't ya think?" He said as he looked at me with a smile on his face. It was then I realized. He just needed someone to love him. I don't think either of his parents LOVE him. His dad… he hates everyone and his mum, I don't think she really wanted a child.  
  
*Draco*   
  
I think after I told her I wouldn't become my father, she finally realized it. I just need someone to love me. We left the trophy room after talking for over an hour. When I got back to the Common Room I was in no mood to do homework. Instead I wrote her another note. It read the following:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I know it was weird, me telling you all that stuff last night. I had to tell you though. If I didn't I knew I would become a lunatic. And you know what? I meant what I said. I'm totally what I said. But… I don't know what I'm going to do. See, I need to talk to you again. Today, meet me in the same place after dinner.  
  
Draco  
  
I didn't get a lot of sleep that night. She kept jumping into my head. I guess that's what happens… Anyway I decided to take a walk around the school again. Hoping that I wouldn't get caught I slipped out of the boys dormitory and took another walk. I was relived when I got back. I had gotten away with being out of bed after hours again. I slept better than usual and had dreams about her…  
  
*Hermione*  
  
After we left the trophy room, I couldn't concentrate on anything. Thank goodness I did all of my homework early in the weekend. All I could think about was the encounter I had with him… I wondered why. I decided that I would talk to Harry and Ron about some stuff.  
  
"Hi." I said as I walked up to where they were sitting." Have either of you two ever, you know, fallen for someone?"  
  
They looked at me quizzically.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked slowly.   
  
"Just wanted to know what it's like." I said.  
  
"Did you fall for someone?" Ron asked. "Because if you did, you need to tell us."  
  
" See, that's the problem. I don't know if I've fallen for him or not because I've never fallen for anyone before." I said quickly. "I need to know what it's like."  
  
"Okay…" Harry said, and then he smiled. "Whenever you see… uh what's his 'pretend name'?"  
  
"Gary." I answered.  
  
"Whenever you see 'Gary' you feel like you've just gone on a roller coaster."  
  
"Roller coaster?" Ron asked. Harry had to explain what a roller coaster was. "And when he talks to you, you feel like your going to melt." Ron added. "Well, in some severe conditions. Not always though."  
  
"Okay…" I said. They just smiled at me. Kind of in an evil way, I hate when they do that." What?"  
  
"So tell us then, have you fallen for 'Gary'?" Harry said evilly.  
  
" I still don't know." I said  
  
"Who is 'Gary'?" Ron asked. He had a look on his face identical to the expression Harry had.  
  
"Do I have to tell you?" I asked. They smiled very evilly.  
  
"Of course you do." Ron said, still looking evil. I hesitated a moment and decided to tell them, even if they would hate me if I did.  
  
"Promise not to hate me?" I asked.   
  
"Why would we hate you?" Harry asked, looking hurt. I thought they were spending too much time with Fred and George over the summer.  
  
"BecauseitsDracoMalfoy" I said all in one word.  
  
They burst out laughing. They already knew.   
  
"We thought so, (giggle) because he was actually being nice." Ron said.  
  
*Draco*  
  
I awoke early on Monday. It was almost time for me to wake up anyway. I took this extra time to take a longer shower and to make myself nice and clean for classes. I can't remember most of the things we did in class until I got to C O M C. I gave Hermione the note I wrote last night, with a write back and give it to me in potions on the front. She found time to write back almost immediately so I didn't have to wait until potions.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I'll meet you tonight. I promise. Harry and Ron figured out that we're not enemies anymore and said that they are fine with you. Just, Ron asked that you please have no more remarks about his family. I know you'll be okay with that.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Excuse me! Does that say ' love Hermione'? ! I wonder if that means anything. Maybe she loves me. Maybe it doesn't mean anything. Oh I hope it does! Maybe this whole time I've been trying to convince her to love me, she already did! God, I've died and gone to Heaven, haven't I? I think so!  
  
When I got to potions, Professor Snape said that we would be concocting 'Love Potions'. Gee, what's been up with him lately? He was even nice to the Gryffindors today. Usually the only pleasure he's said he has is bulling those poor people. Maybe he's had a change of heart like I have. I don't know but its kind of scaring me. And he actually took points off of Slytherin because those morons who used to be my friends were goofing off. Everyone was astounded. Hermione asked me if he was okay. I couldn't tell her yes or no because I have no idea.  
  
A.N. Ok well I fixed it a little bit. But I am not going to have the no pov thing like was suggested because that would mean re-writing the whole story over again. Like I said, I wrote this like 3 years ago. Instead of that I'm just going to put a few spaces in between the pov changes. And if you don't understand why the hell I rated this "R" well it'll be coming up sooner or later...Maybe I'll take the suggestion of no pov in chapter 8...(yes I have them all written! Just going through a bit of editing...)   
  
~Kang-lin 


	5. Our Needs

Chapter Four: The Needs  
  
The day went by quickly for me. I can never get enough of school. But today, I wanted it to end. We were already at the end of potions, and Snape wasn't acting himself. Oh well. I couldn't wait for the time that I could be with him. Dinner dragged on. I couldn't be patient. It really sucked. I don't know what it was either. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and left the Great Hall. I guess Draco saw me leave, because when I got out of there, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and there wasn't anyone in the section that I was in. I frowned and turned back around. There he was. How did he get ahead of me? Oh well. He stopped and waited for me to catch up. I smiled for the first time in hours. 'I guess he needed to be with me as much as I needed to be with him.' I thought to myself. He looked at me and smiled at me, then said,  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"I know." I answered.  
  
We walked to the trophy room together, not saying word.  
  
Hermione was growing restless at dinner. I was watching her, like I always do. I could tell that she was anxious to leave. I was anxious to just be with her. When she left, so did I. We bumped into each other in the corridor and walked to the Trophy Room together. When we got there, I really wanted to hear what she had to say.  
  
"We need to talk." She said.  
  
" You can go first."  
  
She took a deep breath, "I…I…I…I've been thinking about you a lot," she looked at me "and I think we need to do something about this.  
  
" You see, when I'm away from you I'm in agony. And I'm just so confused. I need," she stopped suddenly. The trophy room was a large room with one door. The door was opening slowly.  
  
To my and Hermione's relief it was just Harry and Ron. They were probably wondering where Hermione was.   
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"You scared me!" Hermione said.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"We are talking, Ron Weasley, is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron and Harry left, I swear, Harry winked at me.   
  
"Where was I?" She asked me.  
  
"You need," I prompted.  
  
"Oh yeah. I need you."  
  
Ron and Harry came in giving me a fright. As soon as I finished talking, Draco started.  
  
"I need you too, Hermione." He said. God he has a beautiful voice. "And," he hesitated, "I want you to be my girlfriend."  
  
I know it was rude to look bewildered, because he was being truthful, but I couldn't help it.   
  
" But… but…" I stuttered, "What will everyone think? I mean, I want to be and everything, but… it's kinda common knowledge that we were enemies for five years."  
  
"We could keep it a secret." He said.  
  
"From everyone?" I asked.  
  
"Everyone you wanted to keep it a secret from." He replied. "You could tell everyone if you wanted to." He said.   
  
Then it happened. He did what I wanted him to do. He kissed me.  
  
"I'm still confused, " I whispered.  
  
He laughed. "So am I Hermione. So am I."   
  
"I'm still confused." She whispered.   
  
"So am I, Hermione. So am I. " I said.  
  
So I guess we kept it a secret. Some found out. Like Harry and Ron. Those two freaks, oh well they're nice so… hmm… well I don't know how we kept it a secret from people. Rumors spread like wild fire here. Oh well… I'm kind of surprised myself. Thank goodness that when we had a dance thing, it was a masquerade. That was the beginning of the good luck. Then things got bad again, well not for me but for my father they did. They found a lot of his dark arts stuff. He tried to tell them that he didn't know how it got there, but… this isn't supposed to be funny but I find it hilarious, they gave him that truth potion thing and then sent him to Azkaban. No more killing for him. And now, even if he finds out that I love a muggle born witch, he can't do anything about it. I started laughing like a loon when I realized this. Right in the middle of class too. Every single person in Transfiguration looked at me like I was crazy. But in a way I am crazy so... ha.  
  
A.N. Yeah I hate this chapter. it's lame! 


End file.
